How Did I Get Here?
by Rocker3000 is on FIRE
Summary: She never thought that this stuff existed. She never thought that something like this would happen to her. And she never thought, not once in her life, that she would meet someone that would make her happy. But when you're in love with a demon, you talk to ghost, and your long lost brother comes back from the dead, you just can't help but think, how did I get here?
1. The Introduction

**Me: I decided to make a Twilight fanfic and I know exactly what your thinking. I'M AWESOME! A writer with a wide variety of different things to write. Powerpuff Girls, Powerpuff Girls Z, Hunger Games (something I'll most likely write soon), and now TWILIGHT! It's just amazing!So if you're interested in what I've got to say, be sure to read on and have a good day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWILIGHT only the plot and **_**maybe**_** some OC's too.**

**Inspiration: This story was inspired by EMMETTMONKEYMAN (EmmettMonkeyMan). Her stories are just so darn good and now I just had to make one of my own. EmmetMonkeyMan, if you can hear me, thank you so much for bringing in the inspiration you bought to me, even though it wasn't intended. I'm so grateful. It means a lot.**

**Protection: © Copyright Buttercup 3000. All rights reserved. **

**Characters (for now):**

**Alice- 16**

**Carlisle- 26**

**Charlie- 43**

**Bella- 17**

**Edward- 17**

**Emmett- 18**

**Esme- 24 **

**Gabe- 18**

**Jasper- 17**

**Rosalie- 17**

**Valerie- 53**

Families:

Swans-

**Bella**

**Charlie**

**Gabe**

**Valerie **

Cullens-

**Alice**

**Carlisle**

**Edward**

**Emmett**

**Esme**

**Jasper**

**Rosalie**

Prologue:

Guess who I am. Okay, I know you already know. Looking up at the underlined name right up there its pretty simple to know it's me, Bella Swan. But do you really know me. Like from the inside in, or will you judge me like everyone else does, just by my appearance. I'd have to say I wouldn't be so surprised if you ever did. I mean, come on. Flat muddy colored hair tied in a messy ponytail, as frail and gaunt as a twig, fat, and don't forget, probably one of the most hideous people you will ever meet.

From that paragraph above you can also tell that this won't be such a happy life for dear old me. But as I tell you the story, you'll see just how far it's gone. Because now I lay above the star, sky, and moon. My physical being lies somewhere far away yet I appear to feel as full and put together greater than a person who just won the lottery. I live in peace. Away from the world. But how did I get here? You're just going to have to find out.

Bella swan

Hi. I'm Bella, short for Isabella. My whole name would be Isabella Marie Swan. I was born in Forks, Washington September 13, 1995. I'm 17 years old and go to Forks High school. All though I'd rather be anywhere but here about now.

You see, I use to live with my mom, Renee Swan, until one day she met this guy, Phil. They decided to get married and leave me with my dad, Charlie. But soon after Charlie had passed away. He'd been smoking too much and it destroyed his respiratory system. I should be with my mom but she decided to leave and follow Charlie. Thanks to Phil, the dude who had decided to kill her and now lays behind bars for who knows how long. So now I'm a lone wolf, sitting in class. Living by myself hoping no one will find out.

The story is that they think I live with my made up aunt, Aunt Tory, who was recently diagnosed with Muscular Dystrophy, a genetic disorder that gradually weakens the body's muscles. It's caused by incorrect or missing genetic information that prevents the body from making the proteins needed to build and maintain healthy muscles. Can't move, can't think, but can be made up to tell stories.

I work at three different jobs to pay up the rent so I won't have to get kicked out or anything major. But it's kind of been stressful around this time of the year with the bills rising and my paychecks coming slower, weighing less.

I wish my mom hadn't married Phil.

1.) She wouldn't be dead.

2.) I wouldn't have moved in with Charlie who I was forced to see die.

3.) I wouldn't have had to move to forks.

4.) I probably wouldn't be wishing right now that I myself was dead.

I mean, for gods sake, I'm only 17 years old. The least someone could do was wait till I had finished collage, until I was able to fend for myself. But no, someone had to go off and be selfish so I could be on the brink of death. Which doesn't seem so bad at this point. But I just wish things would be better.

And if you think me being an orphan and living on my own was bad enough, you've got something coming to you. I cut myself, I starve myself, I get teased, I get beat up, and I can hear ghost. Ghost! How messed up is that?

It started 3 months ago, the day I had come to forks. I was really freaked out and I couldn't sleep a wink that night. Not one. So go ahead, call me whatever you want. I won't like it but I'll deal with my anger when I get home. Because now I sit on a bench in the school's campus, far away from the school's population, being taunted by ghosts.

"Tell them I'm okay."

"Tell them I missed them."

"Tell them it was Bob who did this! That took my life."

"Tell them to burry them with my teeth, deary."

"Woof!"

I wanted to scream so bad, but I didn't. Instead I balled myself on top of the bench, rocking back and forth, closing my ears so I wouldn't have to hear them. But that didn't do a thing. They were all too loud.

"Stop. Stop. Stop." I murmured, hoping they would. But instead they continued to drone on. "Stop. Stop. Stop." I mumbled again. They grow louder, trying to talk over my mumbling. "I said SHUT UP!" I scream at them, they suddenly stop.

"Are you okay?" I hear a very unfamiliar voice say, although, a lot of voices were unfamiliar to me, not being the one to keep myself in view of public eyes. Though there laughs were pretty familiar.

I look up. I see a bronzed haired boy standing over me, his eyes a piercing gold, topaz color. Like shining jewels. His pale skin marble in the dim light on the cloudy day over head. (Looked like rain.) His face structure beautiful and elegant, somehow inhuman. His face looked concerned, like he actually cared. But his eyes were hard and… angry. Angry at me, although I don't recall doing anything to upset him.

I sit up and scoot away a bit, just staring at him. He stared back. I noticed four other people standing behind him a few yards away. I could make out two girls, two boys, two blonde hairs, and two black hairs, but that is all I could really see.

The bronzed haired boy decided to sit next to me, I slid over a little bit more. His eyes stared intently at me.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I'm new here." he says, his voice sweet and velvet. It made me melt inside a little. "And who might you be?" he asks.

I don't want to answer, but maybe if I said something he might leave me alone. I tried it.

"Bella." I choke out, my voice low and soft. "Bella Swan."

"Well, Bella." he says. "Do you mind showing me to Ms. Harlwind's class, building 5, History?"

_No! I do mind! _I wanted to scream before stalking off and getting the heck out of there, but instead I said, "Sure."

I got off the bench and he followed quickly, leaving the other four and maneuvering through the halls easily. I stop at the door.

"Thank you." he says with that same irritated look on his face. I nod and walk off quickly to my first period class.

It was boring, the whole morning. I sat there looking at the teachers but not paying any attention like I usually did. But I guess today was better than other mornings, not even a tiny snicker. Though I was scared of the afternoon. That's usually when I got the worst of it. I gave a slight shudder.

At lunch I found myself in the library, as usual, not eating and pretending to study for an upcoming test or quiz. I sat at the back where no one hardly ever went and sat on one of the cushions. I took out a book with one of my bookmarks and began reading. I've always loved reading. It took me away from my own life and someone else's. I wasn't completely whole, there was a piece still missing, but I was halfway there. As long as there were books I'm pretty sure I'll be alright.

The time went so quickly when I was reading because suddenly I heard the bell and was putting the book away, heading to my next class, Biology II.

I stopped at the doorway. In my seat, or by my seat, sat that boy. Edward. I heaved a heavy sigh before sitting in the seat beside him and pushing the seat near the end of the table, sitting on the edge of the chair. Oh god. I was definitely going to hate this period.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to REVIEW! I NEED to know what you think in order to continue so please don't forget. Also, if there's anything you'd like to see in the book, feel free to let me know. So do not forget to REVIEW! Thanks again.**


	2. Tap, Tap, Tapping Away

**Me: I am SO sorry that it took me FOREVER to update. Please, please, please, please, please forgive me. I've just been so busy and I'd disappeared off the face of the earth for a little while but I'm back now. So please REVIEW and such and enjoy this lovely, lovely story. Again, I'd like to thank EmmettMonkeyMan for giving me this wonderful inspiration in creating this story. This chapter also goes out to you my friend! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWILIGHT only the plot and **_**maybe**_** some OC'S too.**

**Inspiration: This story was inspired by EMMETTMONKEYMAN (EmmettMonkeyMan). Her stories are just so darn good and now I just had to make one of my own. EmmettMonkeyMan, if you can hear me, thank you so much for bringing in the inspiration you bought to me, even though it probably wasn't intended. I'm so grateful. It means a lot.**

**Protection: **** Copyright DD. All rights reserved. (Tired making the copyright sign but for some reason, it isn't working so just pretend there's a copyright sign for now. :D!)  
**

**Characters (for now):**

**Alice- 16**

**Carlisle- 26**

**Charlie- 43**

**Bella- 17**

**Edward- 17**

**Emmett- 18**

**Esme- 24**

**Gabe- 18**

**Jasper- 17**

**Rosalie- 17**

**Valerie- 53**

Families:

Swans-

**Bella**

**CharlieGabe**

**Valerie**

Cullens-

**Alice**

**Carlisle**

**Edward**

**Emmett**

**Esme**

**Jasper**

**Rosalie**

* * *

Bella Swan

My eyes felt heavy and my head hurt. It was as if my eyelids had been glued together and having to try get them open was straining the veins in my head. I felt cloudy, as if I was standing in the midst of some fog. That's what I saw. Fog. Indistinct vapor in which a light attempted to get through, I could spot the linings of yellow. The sun maybe. But the fog was distending quickly and clouding up my vision again. I tried fighting it and it took some time, but the image didn't seem so blurry anymore. I didn't see the fog, just a bright, yellow light shining down directly at my face, heading to my eyes in a huge turbo of heat warps. But the light wasn't the sun I'd expected.

"Still trying to adjust sweetheart?" asked a soft voice. I knew that voice, I'd heard it somewhere. Where did I know it from? "Can you sit up?"

I tried. I held my hands at my sides and pushed at the bedding I laid on, hoisting myself up so that my head touched the cold surface of the wall instead of the fluffy pillow.

"Can you see sweetie? How many fingers am I holding up?" the voice asked again. Where was it coming from? I'm still feeling a little hazy. I pressed a hand on my forehead, shaking myself a bit to knock whatever drug I had possessing me. "Bella? Are you okay?"

This time I was able to pick out where the voice had come from. It was coming from my left, just a few feet away. I turned and I saw Ms. Frasier sitting on a chair with her hand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answer pulling my head off from the stone. I peeled the blanket that laid on top of me off and swung my legs over the edge, facing **in **Ms. Frasier's direction. "What happened?"

"Apparently you'd been sitting too close to the edge of your seat. You'd fallen off and banged your head pretty hard. Not enough to cause any real damage but try not to go to sleep, I'm afraid you might have a concussion."

That's kinda weird. I thought I'd had a pretty nice grip on the table. My fingers must of slipped. Either that or something had distracted me.

"Edward Cullen had actually been nice enough to help you up and carry you here. A sweet boy he is." she began to mumble.

"What did you just say?" I asked. My brain didn't seem to be processing words correctly. I mean, why would he have carried me? He may have been clingy but he'd definitely been giving me the cold eye in our few minutes of… something.

"That's not it. He's offered to give you a ride home too." Double WHAT! "There's no way I'd allow you to drive yourself home and you have no one to pick you up. Not with your aunt having such a disease. I imagine it's hard trying to defend yourself."

"It is!" I retort. "But that's what I'm use to! I can defend myself, take care of myself. I can ride myself home! He doesn't have to take me."

Ms. Frasier begins to scoot her wheelie chair closer to me, making sure to keep a certain distance so that I wouldn't quake under the tension, but not enough to give me the personal space I wanted either.

"Honey, I know that's the way you roll," she starts, "but for once in your life, just let someone else take care of you."

"I'm doing pretty good on my own." I stab.

"You can't live like this forever, you just can't Isabella." she replies in such a calm voice, it's enough to make me shut my mouth almost completely and turn my insides into Jell-O. "Just this one time, try not to be so independent. Lean on someone's shoulder. It's dangerous for you to keep on doing what your doing. The only cure to your situation is to let somebody in, and I think that Edward Cullen could be the best person."

I sigh. She always knew what to say to shut me up. "Fine, but just this once."

I jump off the seat and walk to the door, then I open it a fragment before pausing, and closing it again. I turn around to face Ms. Frasier and say, "Maybe I don't want to be cured." Then I turn on my heel and walk out the door.

* * *

I'd been waiting at the front door for a mere two minutes for Edward and I already felt agitated. My foot was tapping like crazy, sending fireworks up my legs and through my torso, reaching my chest until it blew my head off. Why was I like this? Was it the fact that I was dreading seeing him, that I was nervous? Or was I… excited? I couldn't really tell.

I'd been staring at the ground with my feet still tap, tap, tapping away when a voice had spooked me.

"You ready?" he asked. I jumped. I hadn't heard him come out.

"Geez! Don't scare me like that! I almost had a heart attack." I screamed through raspy pumps of my chest. My heart was beating hard against my chest and I felt as if it were only seconds from breaking through the muscle, bone, and skin keeping it in the inside.

"Sorry." he apologizes.

Without a word, I start walking into the direction of my truck. Though I can't here him, I can sense his presence behind me. Once we'd reached the car I'd unlocked the doors and tossed the keys over to him. He caught them in one swift movement as I pulled the door open and lunged myself into the passenger seat of the wagon.

He was already inside and turning the key into the ignition slot, pulling the stick into driving mode. **(Sorry, I don't know how to drive. Too young. So I don't know the parts.)**

"To what direction do I go in." he says. Wow, that's some fancy sounding English if I do say so myself.

"Um, out of the park and to your right." I answer, trying to keep myself from saying something sarcastic like, 'you only go in one direction.' Seriously, I had no idea why people were so fazed on that band. Sure they had nice fancy accents but any American could mock their language.

He began to drive slowly at first. As if trying to get a feel of the car, then the engine grew louder, something I didn't even know was possible since it was so loud already, as he began to pick up speed and I passed out directions. God I hoped he wasn't going to break Lacy.

"Gosh your car is slow." he stated.

"Don't be rude to my baby, all it's done is been nice to me so I don't want you criticizing it at all." I spat. How dare he be rude to my pumpkin. This pumpkin was the only thing I had, the only thing I really felt safe in.

"You're right, I'm sorry." he said. "Where do I go now?" he asked as we came to a stop sign."

"Take another left and stop at the fourth house." I answer.

"So, what's your favorite color?" he asked. I looked taken aback at his sudden question. Why would he care what my favorite color was?

"Brown. Why?" I answered and asked.

"Just wondering." he says. "Why is it your favorite color?"

My eyebrow does a little dance at that as it sprouts up a bit but I answer anyway. "Because I miss brown. All I see is grass and green and trees here. It's all wet and dirty. There's not sun. No fun. I was originally born in Forks but I moved to Arizona at baby size. I've just grown use to the sun, desert, and cactuses. I'm not use to flowers, you know?"

"You lived in Arizona?" he asked utterly surprised.

"Yeah, why's that so hard to understand?"

"Because you're so pale!" he exclaims.

"I'm part albino, there's not a problem with that!" I retort, then pause. "And you're pale too!"

"I never lived in Arizona." he replies.

"Yeah, well at least I have nice hair!" I snap.

"Are you kidding me? My hair is SO much better than yours." he snaps back!

"Yeah, you're probably right." I give up, exhaling and slouching in my seat. It is only then that I realized that the car was parked on the outskirts of the house. "Anyway thanks for the ride. Now can I have my keys back?" He hands them to me, I exit the vehicle. He follows.

"I'll see you around then…Bella." And with that, he's gone. Walking away into the grey clouds and down the hill, never to be seen again. Well, at least not until the weekend was over.

* * *

**Me: Okay, I know that parts had been horribly written, especially near the end, but I couldn't help it. I am totally distracted. It's my mom's birthday and I want to go out and celebrate. So in other words, I'm sorry for the carpy chapter. But anyway, I hoped you liked it. Hopefully, I'll be back soon for more great writings. Don't forget to REVIEW and check out my other stories. But if you didn't, REVIEW and tell me what I did wrong. Fan, Favorite, Follow, whatever! Just make sure to continue reading and REVIEW. See ya later when the next chapter comes out.**


End file.
